A Cat's Paws
by Kaletin
Summary: Sebastian scolds Ciel for taking unscheduled naps, but he secretly looks forward to these naps… and his Young Master's unprotected cheeks.


He remembered the first time the urge came to him.

It was a good number of months after he had first contracted with the boy; The child's mansion had been rebuilt (quite quickly, thanks to him), and his young master was busy with work. He had successfully started expanding the Funtom Company, and was in the process of undertaking assignments from the Queen. Her Majesty was understandably reluctant to allow such a young child take up the role as her "Watchdog," but her faith in the Phantomhive's was strong, and the young Earl would not let that name be sullied once more.

It was a lot of work for a boy who had yet to truly recover emotionally from being enslaved and tortured, but Ciel Phantomhive didn't contract himself to a demon to just laze around.

While the young boy worked diligently in his study, Sebastian had had a brief moment of freedom. Everything was taken care of, Tanaka was never a bother, so he took this moment to relax and soothe his stress.

He sat in the garden with the black-furred beauty, caressing her gently, squeezing her paws delicately. _Cats __truly__ are__ the__ best__, _he mused. They had no loyalty; they were independent, elegant, beautiful creatures, with plump paws and supple bodies. Even as a pet, cats still behaved as though they belonged to no one.

But this cat was not his pet, nor the Young Master's. Sebastian had learned of the Young Master's allergy to cats when he had brought one inside the house on a rainy day without the boy's consent, and the poor creature found her way into the Earl's bedroom. Since then he had been ordered to never let one enter the mansion.

Sebastian sighed and took note of the time. It was nearly 2:00 in the afternoon, and time to start preparing for the Young Master's afternoon tea. Oh, how he lost himself when he was with a cat. He gave the creature one last caress, and set her down, making sure to brush off any remainder of her fur, so as not to upset the Young Mater's sinuses.

"I shall see you later," He said to her, then departed and made his way to the kitchen, where he prepared the tea and snacks with ease.

He quickly and gracefully wheeled the cart with the tea and snacks to the Young Master's study. He quietly rapped on the door, and waited for a response.

Silence.

Sebastian knocked once more, speaking this time. "Young Master?"

Silence.

He opened the door quietly, and poked his head inside. "Young Master, I have brought your afternoon tea-"

He was greeted with the sight of his young master, sitting in his chair behind his desk that was covered with papers. The boy that once sat in that chair in a simple white shirt and trousers was now elegantly dressed in a well-tailored suit.

And he was asleep. The young Earl was breathing steadily, leaning back in his far too large chair, uncovered eye closed. Work took it's toll on a ten year old boy, even if that boy was Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian sighed and entered the room. "How terribly unbecoming." He walked towards the child and moved to wake him, but stopped abruptly.

The boy's cheeks caught his eye. They were so plump, and so smooth… They reminded him of a cat's paws.. He wondered how they would feel.

He muttered to himself, "A butler should not infringe on his master's personal space in such a fashion, but…" He reached out a hand and brought it to the boy's face. "They really do look quite soft." He gently pinched his young master's cheeks.

"Ah!" He closed his eyes and pinched once more. "It's as if I am in the garden with her once again." He rubbed his thumb over the boy's cheeks, smiling. "So soft, and smooth and plump." He pinched again. "Young Master, your cheeks are quite like that of a feline's paw." He took a moment to admire his Young Master's cheeks, and gently caressed them, still smiling.

"Truly like that of a cat." He gave one more pinch, savoring the feeling.

"Mmm." The boy began to stir and Sebastian was back by his cart in an instant, ready to chide the Young Master for sleeping so sloppily.

Ciel Phantomhive opened his eyes and met his butler's smile. "Young Master, you should not sleep in your study so freely, and at this time of day. It is not suited to someone of your status."

Ciel crossed his arms and blushed, looking away from his butler. "Tch. I'm the head of this household, aren't I? I'll sleep when I feel like it."

Sebastian continued smiling, and moved to serve the young master his tea.

That was the first time he had ever had that urge. So at present, a little more than three years after they formed the contract, when his young master was once again asleep in his study come time for afternoon tea, Sebastian was not quick to wake him. Instead, he smiled to himself, and quietly moved towards him. The butler gently caressed the boy's cheeks and pinched them, indulging in how much like a feline's paws they were.

"Ah. I could do this forever." His face was content as he squeezed and stroked his Young Master's cheeks, waiting to see how long it would be until he woke.

He probably enjoyed his Young Master's unscheduled naps more than the Young Master himself.

At the very least, he certainly looked forward to them.

* * *

_So there you have it! Ciel's cheeks feel like a cat's paws. No seriously, they do. It even says so in the Kuroshitsuji Character Guide. ;P  
_

_Just a drabble of how I imagine Sebastian learned Ciel's cheeks felt a cat's paws. And really, if he found that out, who wouldn't expect him to jump at every chance to touch them, and without Ciel's knowledge? :'D Haha._

_Please, don't be afraid to let me know what you think! Or if you find any obvious errors. :] Thanks for reading!_


End file.
